


the want for a puppy

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by tumblr user noravalkerie ;<br/>For writing prompts, how about “We’re not buying a dog" with your fave rvb pairing?</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>if u have requests, send me them at roosterwhat.tumblr.com/ask !</p>
            </blockquote>





	the want for a puppy

It wasn’t exactly the brightest idea to bring Caboose to the mall, especially when the fucking pet store had adoptions going on. He blames Tucker for dragging the both of them there to help him with clothes shopping.

Church didn’t even know that the mall had a pet store. He wouldn’t have known but Caboose managed to find it. They were headed to the next store, not even more than 10 feet in front of them, when they heard a loud squeal.

Caboose had his face pressed against the glass window, a goofy grin of happiness on his face. It made Church’s heart beat just a bit faster. When Caboose looked at Church and Tucker, it was the look of pleading similar to a small child’s when they want something.

Tucker is chucking and Church huffs out a loud “ _Fuck_ ” when Caboose starts the sparking eyes of want.

“Church, look! It’s so many puppies and.. and look how cute they are!” Caboose gushed loudly. 

“Caboose, fucking, we have Freckles already, you don’t need another dog.”

That causes Caboose to pout at Church, and wow, he’s close to just letting him have it.

“But - Freckles needs a brother or sister to play with! He gets very lonely without one. Please, please, _please_ , Church?”

God, he can feel the stares aimed towards them. Tucker is nearly crying, he’s laughing so hard, the fucking asshole. No help at all, as per usual. He massages his temples as he sighs.

“We are _not_ buying a dog, Caboose. No means fucking **no**.”

The look of absolute sorrow on his face makes Church’s heart break. The idiot looks like someone just told him that his mother died, when in reality he was refused a dog.

A few moments later, he gets elbowed in his ribs by Tucker. He leans forward and whispers into Church’s ear.

“Dude, just fucking get him the damn dog. He’s gonna kill me with that look. It’s not like another dog is gonna be the end of the world for you. Now, tell him you’ll get it or else I’ll call Carolina and tell her that you’re being mean to Caboose again.”

He rolls his eyes dramatically before he grabbed Caboose’s hand, leading him into the pet store. He points towards the dogs in cages and tells him, “You can have only one.”

The sound of Caboose’s scream of delight hurt Church’s ears but he smiles when he feels the big softie tackle him into a bear hug.

After about an hour and a half of deciding which one to get, they walk out with a small pug who Caboose creatively named ‘Freckles 2’. Church doesn’t protest much because he enjoys the large smile on the other’s face when he gets his way as much as he hates it to admit it.

And thus they established a small family that would grow more over the next few months. Church manages to say no 2 out of the total 4 times he’s asked to buy a new pet. He makes up for the declines with ice cream and a stupid movie to cheer up the goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated !


End file.
